DIRTY TRICKS-Episode 1: Soto VS Thrax
by Bloodlustful
Summary: The first of many different crossovers(but episodes of the same story). Satans from different worlds meet and put together fights between characters from different universes, with varying odds in each one. But there will be lots of dirty tricks in each one, too(hence the main title). In this first episode, the Ice Age and Osmosis Jones worlds are used to make Soto and Thrax clash.


Hello, all.

Bloodlustful has returned, and this time, I'm doing a little something, well, I wouldn't say unique, but it is, unless there's something I don't know, a bit unusual and certainly something I've never done before.

I am making a series of stories that, despite being in different categories of different franchises as different crossovers, all connect to each other in the same series, which means you will, after each one, be given access to what follows with what I tell you will succeed every story after it ends.

Now, as to what the hell these crossovers are…the Satan of every universe that I'm going to be using here finds out about all others, by freak chance at a time where it's a literal blue moon in every universe there is, this real world containing original one or otherwise(which is part of what helps them find out about the other Satans), and they devise a literally devilish plot to make it so that various characters from various universes are made to go up against each other after being taken from their universes and brought into a New York City basketball court in the present day.

There's also a few catches…besides how they will be forced to stay in that NYC basketball court, whether it is hero against villain, hero against hero or villain against villain of this sort or that sort, until their fight is over, there is an irony in that the winner of the fight will be able to make it so that they shape their universe the way they think best if they wish, whether they, if so, pick the past, present, future, two of those or all three.

Of course, all Satans are hoping that villains, whether it is against a hero or another villain, will always come out the winner, given who they are and how they know about what this villain or that villain would want, despite, of course, knowing they have to deal with the exception in which there being a hero winner in some fights, but that's okay with them as long as the villain in every fight where there is one is triumphant, especially since they'll make sure every heroic winner knows about a villain victory and what it means(and if a villain doesn't win, they'll of course have to accept and deal with it, but will make no secret of how enraged they are about of, which is just as predictable, inevitable and obvious).

So when they summon the ones they've selected from the universe they picked for a particular fight after they choose each combatant, doing things outside of the norm if they must, it will also be made sure of that both opponents know about both what has happened and why, as well as all that they need to know about each other, so that both are ready for the other, in addition to how there will be a yell from the Satans for when to fight so that both are given time to prepare themselves for battle(although only a small amount, since the Satans don't want any stalling and wish to see the fight last as long as it can, hence the chance for getting themselves as ready and as armed with a strategy as possible).

Okay, so with this all having been said and how, even though they know that a hero will not kill another hero, they want as many fights to the death as possible, so they try and go easy on the hero against hero fights despite how there'll have to be more than one to maintain what they see as the required balance for this sort of thing, we will now move to our first of fights, where the universes of Ice Age and Osmosis Jones are tapped into and the main antagonists of those films, Soto and Thrax, respectively, are brought back to life and at full power again, with the latter magnified to the size of a tall man in excellent shape, just like he looked in Osmosis Jones in his first life, since this is supposed to be a battle, not a catching of a life threatening disease(although Thrax doesn't mind, especially since it increases his power, fire finger or otherwise, and helps with how he's fighting a sabertooth instead of a human like he's entered body after body of to kill in that first vile life of his that I mentioned before).

Funny thing is, though, that despite how Thrax has the advantage in that he's a virus and therefore cannot be harmed as easily as flesh and bone individuals(even though he does feel pain), Soto or otherwise(unless it's things like the alcohol that he fell into and died in after almost killing Osmosis Jones and briefly having killed Frank DeTorre beforehand, but Soto doesn't have any of that), along with how his singular left hand claw is, ironically, much more potent than Soto's set of claws and teeth combined, given its temperature and effect, Soto does have a chance in that he's actually got a few tricks up his sleeve, so to speak…DIRTY tricks.

And not only is this the title of each part of this series, but indeed there will be dirty tricks involved by one or both of the ones in each battle, whether said battles are even otherwise or, unless those dirty tricks are in play, one-sided, or somewhere in the middle in a few cases.

Do have fun reading away with each part, this one or otherwise, should you be interested in checking shit like this the fuck out.

THINGS TO NOTE:

Since half of this consists of the Ice Age franchise(obviously the first movie, since it's Soto who's taking Thrax on here), I would like to make it perfectly clear that this episode, and this whole story in general, for that matter, takes place, as far as the Ice Age universe is concerned, a week or so after the third one.

Yes, the THIRD one, because, for shitloads of reasons, I do NOT count the forth and fifth ones, which, quite frankly, not only never happened as far as I'm concerned, but no one should have even thought of making them in the fucking first place, and I am, as it turns out, far from alone in discounting them as what films are part of the series, so all the more reason to do so(that Jennifer Lopez, A FUR HAG…meaning someone who shamelessly wears real fur without regard to how innocent animals are tortured and killed for it to be made…would dare to even consider voicing a sabertoothed cat in a film which, again, never should have been thought of and never actually happened from my point of view, only compounds what I've made only too clear here by now).

Anyway, moving on to the next thing to note…

The whole basketball court thing?

I did that so that there is room aplenty and none of that "tossed out of the ring" crap that might happen if it were a wrestling stadium, instead…since the true fight is supposed to be a true fight.

There will be some instances in which a specific universe is part of one of the fights in more than one of said battles, even though there will be a lot of unique, one-time only universe combos in this series.

Furthermore, besides how I own none of the characters, as they all belong to their respective franchises(counting the Satans, since they're part of the respective universes of said franchises, and I certainly didn't create the real world Satan, so I don't own him, either), I don't own the conclusive lyrics of what song I play at the end of each fight, as they all belong to their respective artists, like the rest of those songs do(and yes, there will be the end of a song at the end of every fight, though I will let it be a surprise of what I selected every time, whether you've heard it and therefore will be able to tell why I put it there for that particular fight or not, and if you haven't, just look for it when you have the chance, listen to it and you'll fully understand why I put it in to what fight ending I did).

Finally, there will be some graphic parts of this story, in a lot, though not all, of its episodes, and it is for that reason and the fact that this story contains foul language, plus how there are some non-bloody kind of fight scenes that involve a different kind of inappropriateness, that I have given it an M rating.

Just for those of you who do not enjoy that sort of thing, since I am a fair guy and thus should pay heed to people's likes and dislikes.

But for those of you who love inappropriateness of the physical and vocal sort(sometimes in a funny way on either or both counts, which this story will have as a part of it, too), as well as quite the concept for a story(though most likely one which has been used before, but still)and thus are people who wish to read of this episode and all others that are to come, read away and enjoy!

DIRTY TRICKS

Episode 1: Soto VS Thrax

There was, albeit by freak chance and clearly a one in two-hundred trillion chance that it would literally only happen once and then never, ever again, an instance in which every fictional universe there was, as well as the universe in which the real world where the humans who created these fictional universes lived, had it so, one night, there was literally a blue moon(and it would also stay true to the metaphor of "once in a blue moon" in the strongest sense of what I've just said).

The moonbeams from each one, due to how there being so many of them caused those moonbeams to combine despite how no fictional universe would connect to another one at all, and certainly not the real world universe, under normal circumstances(which of course these circumstances were anything but), made it so that something else happened, which was also by freak chance.

The first one in each universe that found out about the connecting of these moonbeams, given how it was unbelievably dark even for being late at night outside of all of these blue moons and the fullness thereof alongside how much their beams shone, plus the fact that it just happened to be a super dark late of night time on Halloween(or, in some cases, what would be Halloween if it existed in what universe it didn't)was each universe's respective Satan.

Yeah, you read right…every one of the fictional ones who would be labeled as The Devil, or Lucifer, or Old Nick, or, as written above, just simply Satan.

And, from within the hell in which they lived, they all learned about the other Satans, much to their simultaneous surprise and delight, and, knowing everything they needed to know about each other already, given that they were all Satan, just in a different fictional hell apiece, and, also knowing that every Halloween in what universes had a Halloween and the scary violence(in some movies watched, stories told, books read and/or video games played on it)thereof was almost over, decided that they, in a different, special sort of way, would devise a literally devilish plot to make it so that such shit would continue via the following kinds of clashes that they would create.

They would bring various characters from the universes they were a part of brought into the real world, specifically in the present day and in a New York City basketball court, and make them made to go up against each other big fights that they had to engage in, whether they liked it or not, whether they were in the mood for it or not, what have you.

There were also, just to keep things interesting, a few catches they would have be the case…besides how there would, in some cases, be resurrections of characters who had died for these clashes, whether said fights were hero against villain, hero against hero or villain against villain of this sort or that sort, until their fight was over, there was an irony in that the winner of each fight could make it so that they shaped their universe in the way they thought best if they chose to, whether said altering was of past, present, future, two of those or all three of those.

Of course, all Satans were hoping that villains, whether it was against a hero or another villain, would always be triumphant, given who they were and how they'd know about what this villain or that villain would want, despite, of course, knowing they'd have to deal with the exception in which there was a heroic winner in some fights, but that was fine with them so long as the villain in every fight who proved victorious would have their status of being that victor known to every victorious hero, the way that not one of them would be lacking in knowledge about a villain victory and what it meant should they to have been made to learn of one.

So when, after they chose each combatant, doing things outside of the norm if need be, they'd also ensure that both opponents knew about, well, both what had happened and why, as well as all that they needed to know about each other, so that each of them were ready for the other, in addition to how there would be a yell from the Satans for when to fight so that they got time to get ready for their battle(although only a small amount of it, since the Satans didn't want any stalling and wished to see the fight last as long as it possibly could/would be able to, hence the chance for getting themselves as prepared and as armed with a strategy as possible).

Okay, so with this all having been said and how, even though they knew that a hero was not going to kill another hero, they desired as many fights to the death as possible, so they planned to try and go easy on the hero against hero fights, even though how there'd have to be more than one to maintain what they saw as the required balance for this sort of thing, their first action following all of this got what would put their first of fights into action started, which was utilizing their powers to resurrect the sabertoothed cat named Soto from the Ice Age universe from his death brought on by those numerous falling icicles, as well as to resurrect the virus named Thrax from the Osmosis Jones universe from his death caused by falling into that alcohol and, along with bringing him into that basketball court as to where said resurrection took place, magnifying him until he became the virus equivalent of a tall, fit man(and indeed he was clearly a fit, tall man version of himself), although the way that he looked prior to the end of his first of lives otherwise hadn't changed one bit.

Both resurrections in that basketball court took place at the same damn time, and as soon as they were completed, Soto and Thrax looked at themselves and how they were fully restored and in their prime.

"Well, how about that?" Thrax said, the first one of them to speak. "I'm not only back to life, but I'm identical in appearance except for how I'm now the size of a tall man in great shape! My power's obviously been boosted, too, in every respect, not the least of which is my fire finger! And, knowing what the hell I do about what the hell has happened and why…"

He looked at Soto and then went on: "…you must be Soto! And I don't think that I need to fucking tell you who the fuck I am, fangs!"

"Of course you don't, Thrax!" Soto replied, "And having learned about you, I am, my having wanted a baby as food in my first life notwithstanding, well beyond shocked to hear of all the fucking things that you did in your first life and meant to do before falling into that alcohol! Killing a guy in two days just for setting a fucking record and your own damn chapter in the motherfucking medical books? Really? And after you'd already killed three others, all of which makes it so that you destroyed the interior body equivalent of a noticeably plural amount of universes, given the fucking population of each one being what the one in that guy's body was, as well, just for fun and the sake of your insatiable ego? Seriously? How were you going to break your supposed record with that guy's daughter? Getting the job done in thirty hours or some other such shit?"

"Yeah, something like that. Something along those lines." Thrax replied while nodding, "though I'd have done all that I possibly could to motherfucking make it take less time than that. Which I undoubtedly would have succeeded in if it weren't for that irritant pest Osmosis Jones! I was robbed of what was rightfully mine, dammit! And really, YOU taking the side of A LITTLE GIRL?"

"ASSHOLE!" Soto roared(pun intended). "AT LEAST I HAD THE FUCKING ALIBI THAT I WANTED TO MAKE THE FUCKING ONE WHO FUCKING KILLED HALF OF MY FUCKING PACK PAY AND, AFTER HE DID SO, WENT FROM PERFECTLY SANE, GOOD LEADER TO PSYCHOTIC, HELLBENT ON VENGEANCE ENGINE OF FURY AND HATE! YOU JUST WANTED TO ADD TO THE FUCKING PLEASURE YOU GOT THE FUCK OUT OF TAKING LIVES THAT DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOURS AT ALL! AND SHE FUCKING DID NOTHING TO PROVOKE MY WRATH! SHIT, THE FACT THAT SHE ISN'T EVEN FROM MY FUCKING UNIVERSE ALONE IS ENOUGH SO THAT MY HAVING NO FUCKING AXE TO GRIND WITH HER IS OBVIOUS!"

"Well, I sure as hell was luckier than you as far as sanity is concerned, and as far as keeping my temper under control, too." Thrax said. "After all, did I ever snap or flip or lose it or go insane or any of that other shit? Fuck no. Of course not. I might have gotten plenty angry in some instances, but not nearly on the level of fury you've just proven you can reach by having done so. Furthermore, I'm also luckier than you are in that I fucking have this…"

He held out his left hand mounted fire finger for emphasis and went on: "…as an advantage over you, along with my increased level of power to go with its own. All you have are those regular kind of sharp claws, giant fangs, sharp kinds of regular teeth, a super loud roar and natural abilities concerning your kind. Yeah, your fighting skills may be surprisingly sharp for a prehistoric animal, and you might be a lot faster, more agile and more-fleet footed than you look, plus have quicker reflexes than your size would indicate, but my fighting skills are those of a true martial artist and I'm still faster, more agile and more fleet-footed than you, plus my reflexes are far quicker. In short, your life is to be cut short right the fuck here and now…literally."

"Wanna bet?!" Soto snarled, and he thought to himself: "Excellent. While I was arguing with Thrax and kept the fool talking and gloating, I thought up the perfect-ass strategy for doing battle with him that will, at the very least, increase my chances of winning and surviving what might or might not otherwise spell doom for me, depending. In any case, here we go."

As if on cue, the Satans all yelled in unison: "FIGHT!"

With that, the battle began, and Thrax somersaulted towards Soto as the latter jumped forward to make sure of it that he would have a chance to catch Thrax before he landed, which did not turn out that way, but the next best damn thing did fucking happen.

After Thrax's drop kick hit Soto in the face, making the saber go: "UUUUUHHHH!" a sudden bite on the leg that Thrax had used for that kick to occur was delivered from Soto, who also raked his mouth up and down Thrax's leg, which was torture for Thrax, especially since Soto was gripping his teeth down on his leg as hard as he could.

"E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Thrax, but he kicked Soto on the central chest as he pulled back as much as he could and dropped back enough to allow a big kick from his free leg and foot to deliver that blow.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF!" Soto shouted, and Thrax, getting back up as his virus qualities made it so that what might otherwise have rendered him helpless and at Soto's mercy simply hurt a lot, then bellowed: "I'LL INCINERATE AND EVISCERATE YOUR ASS AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME FOR THAT!"

Using his left hand fire finger to slash Soto across the back, making the saber roar out in agony as it burned, Thrax laughed and also sliced it diagonally down Soto's side, and Soto now screamed: "EYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"I sure am hot shit, aren't I, Soto?" Thrax gloated before adding in: "And I've now pointed you in the direction of your second and permanent death."

"Think again, Thrax!" snapped Soto, ignoring the pain from his newly made wounds, since, rather than this being a hypothalamus theft, which would heat him up to the point of him being a goner, it was some nasty and painful, but not death warrant signing, injuries that Thrax had inflicted upon him, and then delivered a one-two open pawed attack into Thrax's face, followed by a one-two punch into that same face of Thrax's.

"OOOOOOOFFF! UNNNNNHHHH! OOOOOWWWWFFF! AAARRRGGHH!" Thrax screamed, and Soto subsequently slashed him up the entirety of his frontal torso, just above his groin and then just below his neck.

"NYEEEEEEAAAARRRREEERAAAAAAAAAA!" Thrax screeched, but despite how Soto seemed to have him on the ropes, Thrax counterattacked with a downwards elbow that nailed Soto on the top of his skull, making the latter go: "AAAAAARRRHHUUUNNHH!" and this shit was fucking followed by how the hell Thrax did a jumping spin kick into Soto's face, knocking him back, though not over, as he made sure to stay on his feet and slightly swiftly walk backwards so that he wouldn't fall down.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!" Soto yowled, and Thrax said: "Thought you had me there, didn't you, fuzzy? You might have been on your way to that, but I quickly cut your ass off, just like I'm now going to cut your ass up!"

Immediately after he fucking said this, the virus cut Soto anywhere that he was able to reach before the saber was able to deflect it by throwing, headbutting, punching, biting, clawing and/or strangling him(and although there were plenty of cases in which Soto managed to do so on all counts in terms of how he attacked along with that deflecting, Thrax was still able to find one spot of his body or the other to slice him a good one with his fire finger).

Both screamed quite loudly thanks to this, and at the same time for a long time, at that, but Thrax would suddenly gain the upper hand, both metaphorically and literally, as he first hit Soto with a backhand punch and then, after that fist met his face, he did a spin kick to the other direction and therefore hit the other side of Soto's skull.

"UUUNNNGGGHHH! UUUUUUUUHHHHH!" Soto boomed, and Thrax gloated: "Guess my heating your ass up finally caught the fuck up to you, huh, pussycat? You did do me one fucking favor, though…by putting up this much of a fight before there was no way for you to do anything but succumb to what I inflicted on you, you've motherfucking made me prove that I can and just did beat the best! You're beyond any kind of comeback now, though. You're defeated, and we both fucking know it."

"You're obviously trying to fucking convince me that I'm a beaten goner, Thrax. Well, newsflash for you, you literal-ass disease…" Soto snarled before jumping up on Thrax, raking his claws down his pectorals after his paws landed on his shoulders, which of course got cut first, and then pushing himself up to cause further damage by clapping his paws onto Thrax's head first with open, well, paws and then with both of those same forepaws turned into fists.

"YOU'RE GODDAMN GOING TO HAVE TO TRY SHITLOADS HARDER THAN THAT!" and after Soto bellowed these words, he grabbed Thrax by the hair, pulled it hard and then smashed his face into the floor, having taken away the upper hand from Thrax and making it into his having the upper paw.

He also pulled Thrax up and twisted his head very hard, coming as close to breaking his neck as was possible for said neck breaking being done to a virus and thus something that could not be killed in the same ways that a human and/or another animal could, along with biting him hard in the abdomen and raking his fangs across and through that same midriff of Thrax's, to say nothing of how the hell he managed to bite Thrax further, specifically through the side of the neck with one fang and through the armpit with the other.

"ERAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHYYYOOOOWWWWWRRGH!" Thrax screeched during all of this, and Soto very blatantly had him on the ropes, but Thrax was not going to give in, and he made this very clear indeed when he took a hold of Soto and threw him a few feet away, right before he, upon Soto landing and going: "OOOOOOOOOOOFFF!" ran up to him so he could kick him in the stomach repeatedly, while Soto felt the heat from his wounds rising swiftly and struggled to stay awake, knowing that Thrax would win and make sure of his second, and permanent, death if he passed out.

"Wow, Soto, you're just like Jones!" snapped Thrax while he landed kick after kick into the saber's abdomen. "You just don't know when to quit!" and, fittingly enough, Soto did the first thing that he could think of to counter Thrax, which was to take a hold of the latter's leg so that the virus could no longer use it to help with kicking him, as well as so that he could slam him to the floor by gripping his leg and throwing his foreleg out as much as he could and as hard as possible.

Doing this as many times as possible, Soto felt himself invigorated enough by how he was now trashing Thrax again to get back up on his feet before tossing Thrax up into the ceiling and saying as he did so: "Correction, Thrax! I don't quit! Ever! And meantime, you just hit the ceiling!"

Thrax twisted himself so that he'd come down faster that Soto had counted on and in the form of landing on his head with both feet, driving a caught off guard Soto's face into the floor, and he subsequently pulled him up by the mane while telling him: "That fucking phrase isn't enough to describe how fucking angry you have just made me, you fucking millennia year old fleabag! And it'll be the last fucking mistake that you ever motherfucking make!"

Bringing a punch with his right hand being the fist that did it down onto Soto's back, he also kneed him in the side, did a backhand swing with his fire finger hand that, despite not cutting Soto and making a burning hot wound like would be the case if the fire finger itself was used, still struck Soto hard across the face and subsequently somersaulted over Soto so that he was able to launch a kick into his other side and do so in a way so that he could land on his feet, which was ironic, given that he was doing all of this to a cat.

But the next thing that he did would indeed involve his fire finger, as he first slashed Soto across the top of the ass with it and followed that up with the top of Soto's head.

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" howled Soto as if he were a wolf instead of a sabertooth, and he fell over onto his side, apparently subdued, and Thrax said with a diabolical grin: "You sure are one ill-fated cat, Soto. Look who the hell just won this fucking battle of two-legged heat-powered virus against four-legged tooth and claw powered saber who's from the time of the ice age despite how he's now in the present day like I am, with me having been created far closer to the present day in my previous universe, at that."

Soto now struggled even harder to stay conscious, also doing everything he could to try and get back up, knowing that he was all but at death's door, and, ironically, Thrax's gloating was to increase the chances that he'd be able to make a comeback, which belied how much the heat which hurt like hell(pun intended)from those wounds, and how the hell he wasn't accustomed to it at all, was threatening to be the death of him(literally).

Thrax continued to brag by saying: "Anyway, it all just goddamn goes to fucking show you…if you can't take the heat, get the fuck out of the land of the living. Like I'm about to make you do now."

This was to be succeeded by Thrax lifting up his left arm so that his fire finger was in the perfect position for what would finish Soto off and burn him up, both at the same time, and the former said: "So you see, Soto, you were resurrected only to fucking die again, and furthermore, I intend to fucking shape my universe so that I can both get revenge on Jones, kill my man Frank as I meant to before in my first life, go for his pretty little girl after that, like I also was intent on in my first of lives and, of course, have fucking fortune shifted the fuck in my fucking favor so that it'll be nothing but success for me every time I enter a body, regardless of what the hell else happens outside of that. Literally along with figuratively, in fact. Oh, yeah, I'll break record after record, and there won't be shit that anyone can do to fucking stop me, white blood cell cop or otherwise. Do be so good as to tell me what hell's like once in a while, will you?"

All of a sudden, there was a song, or at least part of a song, playing in the background, and here was what its lyrics consisted of(you will be seeing all of it bit by bit between one or more paragraphs until that part of said song is over).

 _Now if I am to survive(Now I must survive!)…_

Just as Thrax thrust his arm forward for what the hell was supposed to be the killing blow, however, Soto, invigorated by a blending of such facts as the ones that he regained some of his energy during Thrax's boasting, refused to die again, did not want someone on such a level of evil and deadliness(both well above being of the highest order on both counts, of course)as Thrax continuing to exist and pose the kind of threat that he did(least of all through defeating him in a fight while killing him in the process)and felt the small amount of the sane and good saber he was before half his pack was wiped out by that human tribe he wanted revenge on that remained deep down telling him exactly what to do, took a hold of that left arm with both of his forepaws just before Thrax's giant fire finger touched him with its tip.

… _the infection must die!_

"Huh? What the hell?" Thrax asked, confused. "Trying to make a fucking comeback, are we, Soto? Well, don't bother. It won't do you any goonnnnnNNNNNHHHHHAARGHH…!"

 _Murder the beast that's been eating me alive!_

Soto kept pushing Thrax's arm as away from him as possible with all his might, and although he didn't have time to think of a counterattack or way to get the fuck out of the, well, way and, quite frankly, couldn't do more than try and stay alive and turn the tables on Thrax, it turned out that his tenacious actions paid off.

 _The infection must die!_

You see, during this time, Soto suddenly remembered the strategy that he had thought up just before they fought, and it was time for those dirty tricks to come into play, so he utilized them at once, and although there was something of a tussle, as Thrax kept trying to push his arm through Soto's gripping and pushing of it, both hard, as so to fucking finish him, Soto managed to find just enough strength and energy to thrust Thrax's arm up so that his fire finger was above his head, with the front of that and the rest of his hand, palm or otherwise, right in front of him.

 _This is where I draw the line!_

Or at least this was so for a second, as that huge pushing by Soto was followed by how he got Thrax's arm up even further, to the sudden surprise of the latter, since Soto being able to tell, even in the haze he was in, what kind of position he'd just gotten Thrax's arm and flame finger hand in proved capable(albeit just barely)of giving him another boost of stamina.

But only just enough of one so that he could pull the stunt that he was intent on pulling for that life-saving and fight-winning sneak attack and dirty trick strategy of his, mind you, and Soto was thinking: "It's a damn good thing that I fucking saw an opening to make a comeback and recalled my strategy of before at the same time, because otherwise I'd be gone again and for good. But not so. That'll be Thrax in just a fucking second."

And he really made it count, as he did the last fucking thing that Thrax had counted on, and that was to pull his arm down as hard and as fast as he could as so to cut Thrax in half with his own flame finger, something that resulted in Thrax being sliced in twain vertically.

 _This infection must die!_

Letting go of Thrax's arm after that and watching it go all the way out to the left along with the right arm going all the way out to the, well, right, both arms doing so horizontally, as he collapsed onto his side, barely conscious and utterly out of vitality, Soto smiled as he looked at a shocked and paralyzed Thrax and was, as it turned out, still able to talk despite how exhausted he now was(though he didn't do so yet, and instead thought to himself what he might have said if it weren't for his current, stamina and strength devoid state).

"I was hoping that I would get into the right position at the right time to do this a lot earlier in our fight, and close enough to Thrax for it to happen, since I briefly forgot what I'd thought up thanks to how I never saw the chance to go for it due to how hard he made me fight for so long and how badly he hurt me while I tried to keep it in mind during how I ultimately got to the point where I held onto my new life by a thread until the time in which I was fortunate enough so that I recalled it and was able to execute it successfully when I got and saw the one fucking chance that I'd goddamn get for it, which is part of why the hell I'm still fucking alive now."

 _Give me release from this demon of mine!_

In fact, just after he saw a chance to make things as he would in the Ice Age universe he was from and now knew that, if he was going to set everything right and make it as perfect and utopia-like as possible in present and future alike, this was the time, he promptly made it clear that he would do just that with what thoughts he showed and a blink of his eyes, and then was able to see Thrax just as he looked before following what would become Soto's fatal wounding of him.

 _The infection must die!_

That said, and with Soto's thinking and blinking allowing enough time for just a little bit of his energy to come back while he was getting his breath back increasingly, it should be no surprise that he revealed the fact that he was still perfectly capable of speaking despite not being able to stand at the moment by throwing the following one-liner Thrax's way: "Whoa, whoa, hot stuff, coming through…it's owner, who clearly has a split personality and who most likely made a total ASH of all of this."

 _The infection must die!_

Just after Soto said this, both of Thrax's separated halves turned into nothing but ash, with said ash going all the fuck over the place, and Soto, taking a few additional breaths in and out, then added: "Well, what the fuck do you fucking know? I was right."

The Satans were all alarmed, aghast, astonished and shocked as hell, realizing that Thrax was now gone for good and indeed would never be resurrected again, whereas Soto was and would stay alive while also having removed all of the problems from the universe he was from and now had to be returned to.

"No…this did not just fucking happen!" the Osmosis Jones universe's Satan managed to shout after a long silence on the part of all of them, and the Ice Age universe's Satan told him: "I…I do not fucking believe it! This was supposed to be an easy-ass victory for Thrax, dammit! I can't believe what I'm seeing here!"

After Soto got more of his breath back and looked up to the Satans thanks to that and his regaining some more vitality, he said: "Well, you're seeing it! I'm victorious, and what was left of the good in me that was fully present prior to half of my fucking pack being slaughtered saw to it that I did the opposite of what Thrax was planning to do to his universe to my own. I think I actually feel myself turning back to what I used to be, in fact, or at least as much as is possible for me to do, anyway. Now, then, I do believe it's time for me to go back to where the hell I come from, given thAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Soto had just been drenched in a gigantic waterfall of freezing cold water, even if it did happen fast enough so that he didn't drown or even pass out, and of course it had been of the Satan from the Ice Age universe's own making.

"Absolutely not! You may have fixed everything present and future concerning what fucking universe you come from and made the fuck sure of it that Thrax would no longer pose a threat in the fucking one that he came from, but you will never be returned to the former universe or any other one that isn't this one, for that matter! You are staying here, in the present day real world Earth containing universe, and on that very same Earth, of course, for the rest of your second, sorry and should have been lost life!" the Ice Age universe Satan exploded before adding on: "The closest you will ever come to returning to where you were created and used to live when you were in your first life will be everyone knowing what the fuck you did and what the hell it all motherfucking means and the possibility that one or more of the ones you know from that universe might be fucking brought the fuck into this one for one of our fucking fights! Meantime, you've become a bigtime washout, and although that freezing cold water got rid of those burning hot wounds that you did a surprisingly good job ignoring, it wasn't for that purpose, and certainly not out of kindness, that I did this to you! I wanted you to feel the nasty, freezing cold of your first life and the location and time thereof, and make you look ridiculous as hell despite your otherwise rather handsome and fierce looking appearance! Oh, sure, you'll recover and become fully healthy again and get back how you usually look after drying off and all of that other shit in due time, but for now, you're a mess and you're goddamn going to fucking stay that way for quite a while, possibly until all of these fucking fights of ours are over! Consider this my gesture of spite towards you for all you did to ruin everything for us and make sure that what we wanted to happen was not to be, you disgusting tick magnet!"

"Oh, really?!" Soto barked. "Well, fuck you, you assfucking piece of shit! I'll admit that I'm the kind of guy who'd be a sore loser if fucking defeated at something or other, but not on this level, and certainly not concerning this kind of fucking shit and the motherfucking magnitude thereof! So kiss my ass and suck my cock, because all you've done is enrage me and make it so that I'll be able to maybe recover a bit faster than I might have otherwise while adjusting to living when and where I now am and becoming as much of my original self as I can, as well! I don't care that I currently look like the giant-ass feline equivalent of a drowned rat! I won and survived, and there isn't shit that you or any of those other Satans can fucking do about that, asshole! PERIOD!"

"UUUUGGGHHH!" let out the Ice Age universe Satan before saying: "Guys, let's get our eyes and minds off of this overgrown, out of time oaf and focus on who we have battle next."

"Sounds good to me." one of the other Satans said. "Let's goddamn get the fuck to work and check it out in terms of who would be the best fucking selections for who the hell fucking comes next in line." and this was fucking followed by how the hell they did just that while Soto, seeing that Thrax's ashes had been drenched by what was poured onto him post-victory, jumped backwards away from where he was after regaining sufficient stamina to stand and do that, and also shook himself off once he was in a dry part of the basketball court, making sure that what he shook off went onto Thrax's ashes as a big "fuck you" to the virus(well, posthumously, anyway)and to the Satan from his universe who had the gall to drench him like that just because he did all that he had, which he had every right to and that it was good of him to do it all, too.

THE END OF THE FIRST EPISODE

How was this first one of them for you?

Yeah, I put in that last part of "The Infection" by Disturbed, the way it fits both the intensity of this fight and how Thrax, being the virus he is, is obviously an infection, and since he meant to kill Soto, he had to die in order for the latter to survive, plus Soto was made to be released from what demon was in him by making the best possible choice he could as to what he could do to the Ice Age universe once what miniscule amount of his former, better self still existed made contact with his mind and spurred him to do so.

That, and Thrax is, of course, a very demonic virus, indeed.

As such, it made only too much sense that the part of that song I chose to be part of the conclusion of the fight would be of that status, so I put it right in there, and I do hope this first of those "end of song" surprises that I'll be providing was to your liking.

I also do hope it was great, and the next episode in line will, in stark contrast to this loathsomely dastardly villain against a tragic, much less hateworthy villain fight, involve a pure, upbeat kind of heroine battling a more hardheaded heroine with more vices than her opponent, though with both being the "sassy black woman and voice of reason" sort of individuals of their respective franchises and groups.

To be precise, it will be a Oliver And Company and Madagascar crossover, as saluki Rita and hippo Gloria take one another on in what would SEEM to be lopsided in Gloria's favor, but one would wonder…given her adeptness at thievery, sneakiness, surprise attacks, street life and fighting one kind of foe or another, as well as her considerable intelligence and her status of being more aggressive and accustomed to danger than Gloria is(since she grew up on the streets and Gloria was an adult by the time she was no longer living in the zoo and thus was more likely to encounter peril than before), might Rita stand more of a chance than expected?

Possibly, especially since, knowing all I've just told you above, she would naturally know about and utilize dirty tricks when she needed to(and going up against someone so much bigger and more powerful than her certainly qualifies for a time in which she'll need to), but can they prove sufficient to make it so that she'll win despite being the literal underdog?

And if you wish to know and, for that matter, to continue with this story?

It will be in the "Oliver And Company and Madagascar" fanfic category for obvious reasons, so go there if this is indeed the case.

And for this now concluded episode, ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
